theunofficialwarlightclansfandomcom-20200214-history
The 101st Regiment
''' Welcome Hello and Welcome to the 101st Warlight Clan wiki page, on here you will be able to find out all the infomation about the 101st and being a 101ster. '''Brief History The 101st clan was created late August 2012, it was created by Alex (Apollo). The clan was based on the idea of Rankings from Private to General and it is still in progress. 'Objective' Our objective is to become a strong team and strong indviduals in all game such as 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 12v12 and even FFA etc. Our aim is to have fun playing as a team, learning from eachother and having a great time playing. We also would like to get involved in Tourney's, clan leagues, challenges and the community in general. 'In-clan Activities' We do a range of our own in-clan tourney's, leagues and games. Tournments and leagues: *Road to Victory - Mini 16 player single Elimination (1v1 and 2v2) *Promotion/Relegation - 3 leagues *And other small tourny's *Flyweightbelt (under progress) Games: *Normall team games *Role play games *FFA *Challenge games Thats it for in-clan, we are open for suggestion though. 'Outer-clan activities' We also take part in activities with other clans such as: *The Clan league *Clan battles/wars *Tournments, team and individual 'Our Achievments and Wars' *Clan league 2: 14th *6vs6vs6vs6 101st, Sol, Rp, V.I.W: Won *1v1 war against Warlighters: In progress *Clan league 3: In progress 'Recruitment' Anyone can apply to join if they meet these requirments: *Less than 10% boot rate *More than 200 games played *More than 40% win rate in 1v1, 2v2 and 3v3 *Friendly and Nice *No trolls *Communication How to join: Set up a game with Me (Apollo) then i will talk you through. *You will be tested in team play and Individual skill. *We will then decide if you pass or not 'Members of 101st' *''Apollo http://warlight.net/Profile?p=2910144747 R and M'' *''Freedom Crusador http://warlight.net/Profile?p=7411043918 M'' *''Kerosea http://warlight.net/Profile?p=826992525 M '' *''Kinnie http://warlight.net/Profile?p=3111716175'' *''gRrEN http://warlight.net/Profile?p=5212384563'' *''Machiavelly http://warlight.net/Profile?p=4310174457'' *''Krawat http://warlight.net/Profile?p=951258579'' *''gajowy88 http://warlight.net/Profile?p=623867965'' *''xDivine http://warlight.net/Profile?p=949386607'' *''Yo mamma http://warlight.net/Profile?p=1510754685'' *''Dal Riata'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=1010260712 *''Grickface'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=931053528 M'' *''Blowfly http://warlight.net/Profile?p=621574904 M *''Sarge'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=32628663 M *''Sargon de Fair http://warlight.net/Profile?p=80629299 M'' *''Manguim http://warlight.net/Profile?p=86918362 M'' *''Morphine70 http://warlight.net/Profile?p=164090157 M'' *''Clemountch http://warlight.net/Profile?p=524695926'' *''ionwood'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=3011625106 *''Robert-scott'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=379287398 *''Lolototo http://warlight.net/Profile?p=751888883'' *''Gaboman'' http://warlight.net/Profile?p=267738012 *''Kaizer http://warlight.net/Profile?p=326417695 M'' *''Nsiwy http://warlight.net/Profile?p=446803580 '' *''Uai http://warlight.net/Profile?p=256717011'' M= Member R=Recruiter ''Retired 101sters: *Lord N1CK http://warlight.net/Profile?p=851488291'' *''KGB138...... http://warlight.net/Profile?p=958893600'' *''..ai http://warlight.net/Profile?p=5712130025'' 'Lynx (101st Elite)' *Apollo http://warlight.net/Profile?p=2910144747 R and M *Pyrrhus http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6217236116 *''Dom365 http://warlight.net/Profile?p=2715085443 '' *''General Charles De Gaulle http://warlight.net/Profile?p=4410081436'' *''Sriverfx1.9 http://warlight.net/Profile?p=367027922'' *''Mattimec http://warlight.net/Profile?p=784162713'' ''Infomation on Lynx: 'Lynx is the 101st Elite team for the best of the 101st and also new players outside of the 101st. We have a interm promotion in our clan for players in the 10st that wish to tryout for Lynx. Also if you not a 101st player and you want to join here's the Recruitment info:' Recruitment and requirments: *60% in one of 1v1, 2v2 or 3v3.'' *''50% in the other two'' *''less than 10% boot'' *''Chat communication'' *''Active, nice, friendly and no trolls'' Recruitment: Includes a 1v1 and 2v2 match to test your skill, your entry will then be put to vote. ''Activities: 'Are with the 101st and also we hold our own:' *Seasonal RR'' *''Open tourney's '' *''Invitational tourney's'' ''Roles and Rankings for the 101st clan; Soldier: *Private trainee: No limit of players'' *''Private second class: No limit '' *''Private first class: No limit'' *''Specialist: No limit'' *''Corporal: 5 people'' *''Sergeant: 3 people'' *''Staff Sergeant: 1 person '' *''Sergeant First class: 1 person'' *''Master Sergeant: 1 person'' *''First Sergeant: 1 person '' *''Sergeant Major: 1 person'' *''Command Sergeant Major: 1 person '' Officer: *''Warrant Officer 1: No limit'' *''Cheif Warrant Officer 2: 1 person '' *''Cheif Warrant Officer 3: 1 person'' *''Cheif Warrant Officer 4: 1 person '' *''Cheif Warrant Officer 5: 1 person '' Leader: *''2nd Lieutenant: 2 people '' *''1st Lieutenant: 1 person'' *''Captain: 1 person '' *''Major: 2 people '' *''Lieutenant Colonel: 1 person'' *''General: Me '' Category:History Category:Members Category:Activities Category:Recruiting